Meta Knight
Meta Knight (メタナイト, Meta Naito) is a main character and anti-hero in the ''Kirby'' series. He's a chivalrous masked swordsman that follows his own code of honor. Sometimes appearing as an ally of Kirby and other times as a rival, he seems to have a vested interest in Kirby's abilities. Meta Knight wields the legendary sword Galaxia with incredible speed and his cape possesses many unusual abilities including the ability to transform into a pair of bat wings. While he appears to be of the same species as Kirby, his exact relation to Kirby is not known for certain. Meta Knight is the leader of a group of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights (note the hyphen) which includes Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight . He first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, though his name was not known until Kirby's Avalanche for the SNES. His mysterious nature has lead him playing more of a "friend or foe" role and less of an actual playable character throughout the Kirby series. Appearances Kirby's Adventure Meta Knight's first appearance. King Dedede hired him and his men to guard one of the pieces of the Star Rod. Meta Knight appears throughout the game, sometimes helping Kirby and other times hindering him as if to try and test Kirby's abilities. He appears in certain levels to aid Kirby by throwing Invincibility Candy to him, usually just before an area with a large number of enemies. Starting with World 2 Ice Cream Island he will also appear at least once per world to summon his minions, the Meta-Knights, to fight Kirby. Meta Knight himself is fought at the end of World 6 Orange Ocean. Before starting the fight, Meta Knight will toss Kirby a sword that gives him the Sword ability so that the two of them can have a fair duel. He will refuse to start the boss fight until Kirby picks up the sword. Once the player defeats him, his mask is sliced in half, briefly revealing his face (which resembles Kirby's, but with dark blue skin and white eyes) before Meta Knight covers his face with his cape and teleports away. In the GBA remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, ''Meta Knight is unlockable as a playable character if the player gets 100% completion in both Normal and Extra mode. Meta Knight comes with his own time attack mode called Meta Knightmare that has the player attempting to beat the entire game as quickly as possible with him. As a playable character, Meta Knight runs much faster than Kirby, has a shorter jump height, falls faster, has stronger attacks and is heavier than Kirby; but also has lower HP. ''Kirby Super Star Meta Knight next appeared as the main antagonist of the sub game Revenge of Meta Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra. He appears in his huge Halberd battle ship. The crew of the Halberd includes an eagle like captain, a sailor Waddle Dee, and the Meta-Knights. Kirby eventually destroys the core of the Halberd, destroying it. Kirby fights Meta Knight at the end of the sub game in a battle that resembles the fight in Kirby's Adventure. This time, however, Meta Knight gives Kirby a sword. As Kirby flees the falling Halberd, Meta Knight attacks him one last time, flying with new wings while kirby is on a Wheelie. The Halberd then crashes into the ocean, though it would return in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby Air Ride In the racing game Kirby Air Ride, Meta Knight is an unlockable character. He is unlocked for gliding for thirty minutes, though not necessarily in the same sitting. Meta Knight has both the Wing and Sword abilities by default, but lacks the ability to gain others. He glides on wings, much like in Kirby Super Star. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Meta Knight attempts to stop an evil force in the parallel Mirror World, but is stopped by the evil Dark Meta Knight. Dark Meta Knight is the parallel Meta Knight from Mirror World. He resembles the original but with a gray body, red shoes, a scar on his mask and a tattered cape. He then traps Meta Knight and disguises himself as the original. During the fight with Dark Meta Knight he does not give Kirby a sword to use. During the fight he can use the Magic ability, however. Magic cause many random things to happen, one of which is the original Meta Knight flying in and attacking enemies. Meta Knight's sword is called "Master". Meta Knight gives it to Kirby to fight the final boss, Dark Mind. Kirby: Canvas Curse During the final fight with Drawcia in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby can use Meta Knight's sword. Here it is once again called the "Master". Meta Knight can also be unlocked. He is the fastest character in the game, but with the lowest health. Kirby: Squeak Squad After Kirby defeats Daroach, boss of the Squeaks, Meta Knight appears and takes the treasure chest Daroach believes has an amazing power hidden within, while Kirby believes it houses his missing cake in it. He escapes through a door sealed with five Star Seals. If Kirby collects them, he can follow through to the Secret Sea, where Meta Knight is on the Halberd hidden beneath the sea. As the Halberd arises and flies to the Gamble Galaxy, Kirby battles Meta Knight once again. Daroach claims the treasure, but finds out that it contains a villain called Dark Nebula. It is then revealed that Meta Knight had only stolen the chest to stop Daroach, Kirby, or anyone else from awakening Dark Nebula. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn Meta Knight appears in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn as a boss, but not intentionally. A cutscene shows that he is noticing some strange happenings on the Halberd, but is kidnapped by Yin-Yarn the sorcerer and turned into yarn before he can do anything about it. He is then brainwashed and becomes the boss of Space Land. After being defeated, he appears in the next cut scene apologizing to Kirby and explaining that he was being controlled. He later appears again when Kirby is battling Yin-Yarn, where he drops the patch needed for Kirby to turn into Tankbot. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Meta Knight does not appear in the main game, though he does appear as a boss in two of the sub-games, namely Kirby Quest and Strato Patrol EOS. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Meta Knight appears as one of the four playable characters of Kirby's Return to Dream Land alongside Kirby, Waddle Dee and King Dedede. Here he uses sword Kirby's moveset, with shuttle loop and hover flap from Wing Kirby's arsenal added. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Meta Knight is one of the first to notice the invaders but is shot down along with the Halberd, later, he is captured after he is overpowered by the Access Ark's superior technology. Susie impressed by his fighting skills transforms him into Mecha Knight, a cyborg general to serve her as the boss of Gigabyte Grounds. After this defeat, he is upgraded and acts as the first boss of Access Ark as Mecha Knight+ but is defeated a second time and freed from Susie's control. In the final fight with Star Dream, Meta Knight teams up with Kirby, fusing the newly repaired Halberd with Kirby's Robobot armor which the two pilot. In Meta Knightmare Returns, Meta Knight progresses through the same stages as the main game, testing his skills. Star Dream tests him against various sword using including clones of Queen Sectonia and Dark Matter as well as Galacta Knight. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Meta Knight is seen to become possessed by one of the Jamba Hearts and is then fought as the boss of world 2. During the fight, he is seen to have gained the ability to split his body in 4 version of himself. Super Smash Bros. series .]] In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Meta Knight is a playable character. He is a lightweight fighter who primarily uses his sword Galaxia in high speed, but low damage, attacks. His moves include using his Dimensional Cape to disappear and teleport a short distance, creating Mach Tornadoes, and using Shuttle Loop wings to glide. His Final Smash is called Galaxia Darkness, seemingly renaming the Master after the sword he used in the anime. Galaxia Darkness has him use his cape on an opponent. If it connects, the screen will go dark and Meta Knight will then slash them heavily. If it misses, the attack fails entirely. In the competitive scene, Meta Knight was banned due to his speedy attacks and fantastic recovery. He is also available for play in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, with an altered up special due to the change in flight mechanics and attacks relatively slower. His appearance is similar to his in Brawl with slightly more vivid colours in the overall clothing. It should also be noted that he was a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Trophy description *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'': The mysterious head of the Meta-Knights, he wields his sword with dignity. He delivered his sword to Kirby and demanded single combat in show of his knightly honor; his strict adherence to his code of ethics makes him a rarity in Dream Land. Sometimes he throws off his cape in battle. It occasionally transforms into wings. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Normal): The head of the Meta-Knights, and something of a rival to Kirby. He's quite an accomplished swordsman. Following his code of knightly ethics, he once delivered his sword to Kirby and demanded single combat. His giant cape transforms into wings, giving him the power of flight. He's shown his face briefly before, but his relationship to Kirby is still a mystery. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Final Smash): Meta Knight's Final Smash. He flips his cape, and the darkness within envelops his foes and plunges the world into shadow. He then unleashes a series of sword strikes that do terrible damage and launch his foes. In the darkness, Meta Knight can also reach and attack distant enemies. One can imagine Meta Knight zipping back and forth at high speed to accomplish this. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' (Normal): **EU: A mysterious masked swordsman from the Kirby series. His cape can turn into wings, which gives him the ability to fly. His swift swordplay and ability to stay in the air give him an edge in this game. He can combine five mid-air jumps with a special move to make recovering a cinch. If you use him, try to keep battle airborne. **North America: Kirby's mysterious rival, this masked swordsman appears in several Kirby games. His cape transforms into wings to grant him flight. In Smash Bros., his quick sword skills and aerial agility set him apart. He can jump up to five times in a row, and he has a special move to soar higher. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (alt): **EU: Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape lets you teleport. After vanishing, you can move to reappear somewhere else. You can also keep holding the button to turn it into an attack! His Mach Tornado special can mix up multiple opponents in the fray. Press the button repeatedly to rise up, and move left and right to create extra havoc. **North America: Meta Knight's Dimensional Cape lets you teleport, changing where you'll reappear with directional inputs and attacking by holding the button! His Mach Tornado special can draw in and attack multiple opponents. Rise by pressing the button repeatedly, and press left or right to move. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (Final Smash): **EU: Meta Knight swings his cape to ensnare foes. Darkness falls, enveloping them in an empty void, and then a giant sword slash cleaves the blackness. If the cape doesn't capture anyone, the Final Smash will fail. It has more range than you might think, though, and as long as it catches at least one foe, everyone will take damage! **North America: Meta Knight swings his cape to ensnare foes. Darkness falls, enveloping them in an empty void, and then a giant sword slash cleaves the blackness. If the cape doesn't capture anyone, this Final Smash will fail. It has more range than you might think, though, and you only have to catch one foe to deal damage to everyone! Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Males Category:Kirby and the Rainbow Curse figurines Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe keychains Category:Kirby Allies Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes